Beaten
by Jtoasn
Summary: But Garsiv didn't back down, he was a Prince of Persia, and he wouldn't let anyone talk to Dastan that way.


**Title:** Beaten

**Summary:** But Garsiv didn't back down, he was a Prince of Persia, and he wouldn't let anyone talk to Dastan that way.

**Authors Note:** Inspired by a scene from Markus Zusak's book 'When Dogs Cry'.

Garsiv had always boasted that he could win in a fight, any fight.

And it was true.

He was the best sword handler anyone would see, and he could hold his own in a fight. So it was an obvious choice that he would become General of the Persian Army when Tus ascended to the throne, and became King.

Dastan on the other hand, was hopeless in a fight, sure he would sometimes win, but other times he would lose.

When they were younger, something happened between these two princes of Persia, and they found out what exactly made them brothers.

"I don't want him on my horse!" Garsiv yelled, his voice was barely squeaking now, much to his delight.

"It is only for the arrival of Prince Gazim" his older brother, Tus, informed him, "You have plenty of other horses"

"But that's MY horse!"

Tus looked at his younger brother, "You have to accept him at some point"

But Garsiv refused to, he knew it was inevitable, but he didn't want another brother, it wasn't the same.

He went to the training courtyard, and started to spar with his instructor, until he perfected his movements.

"Garsiv"

He turned and saw his father, leaving his sparring he walked towards him, there was a concerned look in his eye, and he knew that he was there to talk to him about Dastan and his horse.

"I hear you do not wish for Dastan to use your horse"

"She is mine" Garsiv said, "I don't want him using her"

"You plenty of horses" the King said, as he put his hand on his sons shoulder, "Let Dastan use her just for the arrival"

He couldn't say no to his father, the King, so Garsiv nodded.

"Go and find him" his father said.

"Why do I have to do it?" he exclaimed, "He can get her himself"

"Garsiv" his father said, "One day you will learn that sometimes you have to do things you don't want, it's what brothers do"

_But he's not my brother_, Garsiv thought.

Walking through the palace he wasn't able to find Dastan anywhere, it had gotten up to the point that Garsiv was stalking through the palace with his sword out.

He hated doing servants work.

"Where is Dastan?"

"I-in the markets Prince Garsiv"

_The markets_, Garsiv groaned, he hated going even past there on his horse let alone to stroll among the people.

Like a commoner.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

Garsiv recognized his voice instantly, and he walked through the alleyway, but then saw that Dastan was standing up against two older boys, obvious bullies.

"And what are you going to do about it, huh?" one of them said, pushing Dastan, "Who the hell are you?"

At this point, Garsiv expected him to tell him that he was the adoptive prince of King Sharaman, but he didn't, it didn't even cross Dastan's mind.

"Go home street rat" one of them said, pushing Dastan again, "That's right, you don't have a home"

"No one loves you" the other said, "You're just a filthy street rat"

"You were born a street rat, and you'll die a street rat" they jeered, "No one cares about you"

"Hey, you there!"

Garsiv ducked behind the baskets, as a man came down the street, the two older boys let go of Dastan, but not before smacking him across the head.

Garsiv's eyes narrowed as he saw Dastan walk away, he could see the hurt in his eyes, and for once in his life, he was thinking about someone other than himself.

Moments later, the two of them were walking past him, and he knew what he had to do.

"Hey" he said, as they all turned towards him, "You better watch what you say to people, you don't know who you're messing with"

"And who are you?" the leader scoffed, "Another street rat"

Garsiv smiled, "I'm his brother"

"Oh yeah?" he said, "What are you going to do about it then, street rat"

He stood up, to his full height, he wasn't very much taller than the others, but they knew what he was implying. "If it's a fight you want"

The boy laughed.

"What could you do?" one asked, "Against all of us"

Garsiv's head turned slightly as he saw four other boys emerge from the alleyways, he knew that his chances of winning this fight weren't good.

But Garsiv didn't back down, he was a Prince of Persia, and he wouldn't let anyone talk to Dastan that way.

He would fight them, all of them, for him.

At the palace, later that day, Dastan sat on the ledge, watching as the sky darkened.

"Dastan"

"Evening Tus" Dastan said, "I thought you were with Garsiv preparing for the Prince's arrival tomorrow"

"I've actually been looking for him" Tus said, "He hasn't shown up"

Dastan's brow furrowed, "That's unlike him"

"Yes, it is, but seeing as you were the last one to see him, I thought I'd ask you"

"Me?"

"Yes, father told me that he went out looking for you, as he is giving you the horse for tomorrow"

"I don't know where he is" Dastan said, "I'll look for him"

Dastan walked away, and made his way out to the courtyard, through the halls and scaled the walls to get to the outer wall of the palace.

He couldn't find him anywhere.

Looking across the sky, he saw the moon shining across, it was getting late, and all the shops were closing and the markets…

The thought came into his mind, and he would have pushed it away due to the fact that Garsiv hated the markets.

But maybe…

Garsiv was leaning against the wall, crouching at an odd angle, because he was trying to minimize the pain in his abdomen.

His eyes were focused on the blood in front of him; there was a small puddle, where in his mind the fight was replayed. He had been overpowered, and they had held him down as they took turns; hitting, kicking and punching him.

But he had gotten a few shots in as well.

Sticky blood fell from his forehead.

Suddenly there were two hands on him, and out of pure instinct he tried to fight them away, but he barely had strength left.

"Garsiv… Garsiv!"

He knew that voice, "Dastan?"

The boy's eyes were wide; he had never seen Garsiv in such a state before, it was unheard of.

Garsiv was never injured, he was never scared, and he was never beaten.

"Can you get up?"

"Of course!" Garsiv spat back at Dastan, as he tried to get up using the wall. Dastan lay a hand on Garsiv's back, but the elder pushed his hand back, "I can do it myself"

He took three steps, before he faltered, and fell into the wall, blood smeared onto the wall as he slid down.

Garsiv closed his eyes, he had been scared to admit it, but the realisation hit him as he felt Dastan trying to hold him up.

"Dastan… I can't walk" Garsiv admitted, his hands clenched up into a fist, "I… I can't walk"

There was a fear in his voice as he said it; it was an emotion that was new to him. Garsiv feared nothing, he would face anything.

"Don't worry Garsiv" Dastan said, reassuringly as Garsiv slid to the floor again, after trying to get up, he propped Garsiv's back against the wall, "I'll get you home"

There was a moment, a silence that seemed to fill the alleyway, where Prince Garsiv re-evaluated his life, and what would happen next.

He had been wrong.

"I'm so sorry Dastan"

Then he closed his eyes, not hearing Dastan's response.

Even before he opened his eyes, the pain engulfed him like a sandstorm, swallowing up his entire body and mind.

Making it hard to breathe.

"Lay still" a voice said, as they pushed him back down.

He opened his eyes, and tried to make out the face.

"Dastan?" he asked, looking around, "Where- How did I…"

"You're home now" Dastan said, "I told you I'd get you here"

Garsiv remembered yesterday; the horse, the markets, the boys, the fight… and Dastan.

His mind worked quickly, even through all the pain, he saw Dastan's clothes… stained with blood, _his_ blood.

"I'm going to go now" Dastan said, "Rest Garsiv"

"Dastan?" Garsiv stared up at the ceiling, "How far?"

"How far what Garsiv?"

"H- How far did you carry me?"

There was a pause, where neither of them said anything, the truth hung over them like a cloak.

"All the way?" Garsiv asked, closing his eyes, "All the way?"

"It was nothing- "

"Yes, Dastan" Garsiv said, just a little bit forcefully, he looked over at Dastan, "It _was _something"

His hand lifted from the sheets, and was relived when Dastan took it.

"Thanks" he said, "Thanks brother"


End file.
